


Love note

by ilizibeth



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilizibeth/pseuds/ilizibeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chapters in this are really short but it's phan and squee! So much fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Seven four four five buzz click. I open my locker to get my books for English and a slip of paper flutters to the ground, I pick it up and notice it's folded up, but the front has my name on it with a heart above the i, I'm just about to open it as the bell rings, so I put in my pocket and grab my books running to English as my feet scurry across the Linoleum floor I wonder who could have sent the mysterious note, all thoughts are pushed from my head as I reach this slightly ajar door of my English classroom.

I push the door open just far enough to slip in with out being too noticed the commotion in the classroom engulfs me as I take a seat next to my friend Chris the teacher walks in carrying a stack of unorganised papers and a flustered expression she makes her way over to the desk. Chris startles me by nudging my shoulder I turn round and he requests "stop staring off into space at least until the end of role call" the role call begins and I listen out for my name the teacher says "Chris Kendall" promptly followed by "Phil lester" to which I answer "here miss" with the mention of my name I suddenly remember the note in my pocket I take out the square of paper staring at the neat cursive it looks familiar but I can't figure out why.


	2. 2

I should read it. I should definitely read it no one puts a heart on something threatening right? My thumbs swiftly move over the course paper unfolding it and trying not to rip it with my shaking hands.

Dear Phil 

I think you're perfect

From a friend(for now?) xxx

"Aww," I jump at the sudden noise "that's cute," Chris says "who sent it ?" Good question all the girls I know have boy friends so it must be a guy if they're close to me "I don't know must be a guy though ," Chris looks at me quizzically for a moment before he informs "well you do make it pretty obvious," wait. What! "Are you saying I'm gay?" he laughs I little before asking "are you saying your not?" He has a point what am I saying? I look down nervously at my knotted fingers I make a point of looking intently into his hazel eyes "I'm not gay," I don't add that I'm bi but any way life continues as normal for the rest of the day.


End file.
